


we shall feast when darkness falls

by evewithanapple



Category: Hexslinger Series - Gemma Files
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addy chuckles affectionately, and tugs on her braid. “You’re spoiling for a fight more than a drink, darlin’.”</p><p>Caroline meets her eyes. “Gonna give me something else to do?”</p><p>Addy leans from the saddle, far enough that her lips graze Caroline’s ear. “Wait and see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we shall feast when darkness falls

 

"Hey!"

She's out of bullets. God damnit.

"Hey,  _Pargeter_!"

Caroline turns slowly, leveling her gaze as the speaker- a decrepit old piece of work, beard stained with tobaccy-juice and unwashed vomit. He leers, showing a mouth devoid of half its teeth. "Seems to me like a lady's taking her chances roamin' through town in skirts like those."

She hefts the gun in her hand, considering. He doesn't know it's not loaded. "Good for me I ain't no fuckin' lady."

"My apologies," he says, grinning wider. "I should'a said, a nice piece of  _cunt_  shouldn't be roamin' through town in skirts like those. Seems to me like it's an invitation to any fella might come along."

She snorts. "I ain't inclined to offer invitation to any man at all."

"I heard." There's something sinister in his grin, something she's seen before. She tightens her finger on the trigger. No bullets, but goddamn if the weight ain't a comfort. "But that's the fun of it, ain't it? First man comes along, gets to accquaint you with the fun of a cock under your skirts. Assumin' you ain't hiding one up there already."

Addy would tell her to ignore him. Men like this ain't worth the time, never have been. He's slumped half-drunk in his seat out front of the saloon, dick probably limp in his pants, and all the snatch in the world couldn't stir him. He's no more threat than the half-dead horse tied to the signpost. Nothing worth her time.

Seems to her, she don't give a good goddamn what Addy would say. She levels the gun at him, and he whimpers, sliding further down in his seat. "Seems to me I could just shoot your's off and take it with me."

"Caroline!" 

She ignores Addy in the distance, and cocks the gun. There's gunpowder in it still- it'd let off one hell of a bang. "What d'ya say to that?"

He whimpers again.

"Caroline! Katy!"

"Better not keep her waiting," Katy- silent until now- murmurs next to her. Caroline gives him one last disdainful look, then swings up into the saddle. "I'm sure I coulld find a bigger one, I so chose," she tosses over her shoulder. "Remember that." She kicks the horse's sides, and it takes off, Katy's mare galloping in her wake.

Addy's waiting where Caroline expected her to be, waiting with her horse on the ridge overlooking the town. How her bellow was loud enough to reach them in the square, they all know, and none bother to mention it out loud. Caroline pulls her horse up next to Addy's and shook her braid over her shoulder. "Profitable?"

"Enough." Addy's hat is pulled low over her eyes, hair tucked up under it so's anyone looking at her from aways off would take her for a boy. Caroline reaches out and yanks, letting both braids tumble out loose. "Should'a took me with you, darlin'."

Addy smirks. "Missed me that bad?"

“Had some trouble with the locals,” Katy says, quiet enough to be inaudible. Addy’ll hear, though. She always can. Caroline twists in the saddle to glare at the older woman.  “Nothin’ I couldn’t deal with.” Goddamn cowardice is all it is- like they can’t do shit without Addy at the head. “You got scared, Hosteen?”

Katy reddens, but holds her ground. “Seems to me it could’a been avoided, is all. No need to go into town.”

“I needed a fucking drink,” Caroline snarls, “and I’m sick of drinking that horse piss we got in the saddlebags. You want to wait with the horses, be my goddamn guest.”

Addy chuckles affectionately, and tugs on her braid. “You’re spoiling for a fight more than a drink, darlin’.”

Caroline meets her eyes. “Gonna give me something else to do?”

Addy leans from the saddle, far enough that her lips graze Caroline’s ear. “Wait and see.”

* * *

"Caroline, fuck-"

"Thought you said you wanted to be quiet," Caroline murmurs into her thigh. Addy's fingers tighten in her hair. "Did I? Can say's I- _ah_ \- recall."

"Did," Caroline says, curling her tongue upward and flicking with it. Addy groans. "Called me undomesticated."

"Called you a wildcat, is what I did."

"Your call," Caroline sits back on her heels and shrugs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You don't want a wildcat warming the bed, you could always ask Katy up here to-"

Addy growls and lunges forward, yanking Caroline to her mouth and sucking greedily on her bottom lip. "I never said stop." Her fingers creep down Caroline's body, tickling past her breasts and belly and dipping between her thighs. Caroline tilts her head back and gasps. "You sound wild," Addy murmurs into her ear. "Like one of those howling mountain lions come prowling 'round the mountains in Arizona. Ever heard one?"

"You know I ain't," Caroline says unevenly. "Fuck, Addy, _fuck_ -"

"That's what you sound like," Addy says, twisting her fingers. Caroline yells. "One of them half-starved things, come hunting for something to eat." She pulls her fingers away, and Caroline whimpers. "You didn't finish."

Caroline shimmies back down and re-applies her tongue, pulling a hiss from Addy, who grabs at her hair and yanks, hard. Caroline drags her fingers up Addy's thighs and pinches one. Addy fucking _shouts_ , and grabs Caroline by the shoulders, flipping her over and shoving a hand between her legs. Caroline's laugh turns to a gasp, and then a whimper, and then a "fuck, _fuck_ , Addy-"

Addy makes a shushing noise, which only makes Caroline yell louder, and then the white sparks behind her eyes go off, and she kicks her leg hard enough to make contact with the bedpost. Pain sings through her ankle, but she's too sated to care, and she flops back on the pillow. Turning her head, she spies an odd sort of glow, just out of eyesight. She frowns. "What the-"

But then Addy is touching her eyelids, and everything is dark.

**Author's Note:**

> You ask: is that title a cunnilingus joke? Yes. Yes it is. It's also from the Brown Bird song "Danger and Dread."


End file.
